


You're Beautiful

by celestialteapot



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Short, pippa and hecate get it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: Hecate and Pippa have a little fun ;)





	You're Beautiful

Pippa caught Hecate’s elbow and swiftly spun her until she was pressed between herself and the wall. Hecate's breath caught in her a throat as Pippa leaned in close and whispered against her ear: “I’ve waited so long Hiccup.”

“Not here.” Hecate managed to gasp and with a click of fingers, they were transported to her room. 

Pippa grinned before kissing her hard. Hecate's hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her against her. Somehow, they managed to stumble towards the bed. Pippa’s legs bumped against the frame and she pulled Hectae down on top of her, taking in the slim form of Hecate above her, who seemed to withdraw suddenly. 

Pippa caught her hand and placed a kiss on it before she could move off the bed. “You’re beautiful.” 

“Hardly.” Hecate snorted but Pippa silenced her by flipping them over, so Hecate was now pinned beneath her. 

“I think you’re a little overdressed, Hiccup.” She said with a wicked glint in her eye. A wave of her hand Hecate's and dress and underclothes vanished, leaving her lying naked on the bed. She stared up at her friend, nervous.   
Leaning forward, Pippa placed an open-mouthed kiss between Hecate's breasts before slowly trailing down her body. Hecate’s breath came in quick breaths as her fingers gripped the duvet. Pippa glanced up before moving lower.

“Please.” Hecate panted, and Pippa was only too glad to oblige. 

Afterwards, they lay tangled together, breathless and sweaty. “It’s a good job I cast a silencing spell.” Pippa murmured sleepily against Hecate’s shoulder. 

Hecate’s eyes shot open: “What silencing spell?”


End file.
